Shadows
by Kerinetsu
Summary: Gin siempre ha echo lo que le ha dado la gana...esperemos que cierto pelirrojo le pare los pies...o ella a él KidxOC
1. Chapter 1: Shadows

Shadows

El puño de la chica impactó directamente sobre el chico de metro noventa, el cual le sacaba dos cabezas de altura, tirándolo al suelo.

-Gilipollas…no quiero que le toques un pelo más… ¿entendido o te lo escribo despacito y con buena letra?-miro de reojo a Merina, la cual me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, pero las lágrimas seguían cayéndole por las mejillas. Me crují los nudillos, y cogí al chico del cuello de la chaqueta-

-Vete antes de que te deje hecho un guiñapo, subnormal…-prácticamente vuela al oír mis palabras. Chasqueo la lengua enfurecida, y observo a la pequeña multitud que se ha reunido a nuestro alrededor. Me basta una mirada para hacer que se vallan por donde habían venido. Entonces me giro hacia Merina, que miraba hacia abajo-.

-Eh…vamos levanta…

-Perdóname Gin…he sido una estúpida…

-Tsk…-me muerdo la lengua, pero las palabras quieren salir de mi boca.- Pero Mer…-le cojo del brazo instintivamente, un poco demasiado fuerte- ¿Por qué coño no me decías que te pegaba? ¿Eh?

-P-por que…sabía que ibas a ir a por el…

-¡Me caguen la puta pues claro que voy! –bramo, totalmente enfadada- ¿¡Porque no me avisaste Mer?!¡Tú no podrías haberle denunciado, pero yo si!

-V-vámonos por favor…no montemos aquí el espectáculo…

-Joder…vale, vámonos, pero tengo que pasar por el taller. Necesito ver si está apunto.

-V-vale…-la ayudo a levantarse del suelo, y le miro el moratón que tiene en el ojo derecho. Espero que Killer tenga hielo en el taller…-

Mientras llegamos al taller, vamos las dos en silencio. La miro de reojo, y la observo con ojo crítico. A excepción del moratón, Mer siempre ha sido guapa. Tiene los ojos pardos, de color azul y marrón, y el pelo marrón caoba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Siempre es demasiado dulce, y demasiado ingenua. Justo al contrario que yo. Mi pelo rubio ceniza me llaga a los hombros, y mis ojos verdes oscuros lo miran todo con desconfianza, como si lo analizaran todo. Las dos somos igual de altas, pero en cuanto a aguante…digamos que yo soy la fuerte de las dos. Dicen que somos las dos caras de una misma moneda, lo cual viene a darme igual completamente. Por fin, cuando giramos la esquina, llegamos al taller de mi primo Killer. Lo abrió hace tiempo, y es como mi segunda casa. Entramos y saludamos a Heat, que mira preocupado a Mer. Le indico con un ademán que no hace falta preocuparse, y el suspira riéndose al imaginarse lo ocurrido.

-¡Killeeeeeeeeeeer! – lo llamo a gritos alegremente- ¿Tienes hielooooooooooo?

- ¿Hielo?¿Para qu…Hostias. Mer, ¿qué cojones ha pasado?-veo aparecer la larga cabellera rubia de mi primo detrás de un coche algo destartalado, con cara de preocupación, y ligeramente de cabreo.-

- Un cabrón que le puso las manos encima. Le di sus dos hostias bien merecidas, tranquilo –sonrío haciéndome crujir los nudillos-

-Vaya… ¿esta enana se ha peleado con un pony? –me doy la vuelta para contestar cuando tengo que levantar la cabeza para mirar al sujeto a los ojos, y no puedo evitar levantar una ceja al ver a un tío de metro noventa con el pelo rojo de punta, ojos amarillos y una sonrisa burlona.-

-Killer, ¿desde cuándo dejas pasar a pelirrojas teñidas al taller? –me rio entre dientes, y Mer y Killer se echan a reír, mientras que el pelirrojo me mira con sorna-

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así enana orgullosa?

-Le dijo la sartén al cazo…- entonces se rie a carcajadas-

-Vaya, te sabes defender. ¿Quién es Killer?

-Mi prima, y ten cuidado que muerde-responde el aludido, mientras me despeina-

-Si bueno…soy Gin, y ella-señalo a Mer- es Merina-la aludida sonríe tímidamente- ¿Y con quien tengo el placer de hablar, pelirroja teñida?-sonríe de lado, ajustándose las gafas de soldador a la cabeza-

-La pelirroja teñida se llama Eustass Kidd, pero dime Kid, o te rapo el estropajo que tienes encima de la cabeza hueca –sonrio y miro a Killer, ignorándolo deliberadamente-

-¿Tienes lo mio Killer?-se echa a reír, lo cual me desconcierta-

-De eso precisamente se estaba ocupando Kid, Gin – se ríe a carcajadas mientras yo me abalanzo al cuello de Kid y le miro fijamente-

-Un solo rasguño pelirroja…uno solo y te mato…

-Eh, tranquilita. Killer, no me vaciles. ¿En serio es suya?-hace una mueca-

-Así es. Aunque mida lo que mide, ya lleva una moto más grande que ella…-se encoge de hombros- Bueno, también derriba tíos más grande que ella, así que no debería sorprenderte.

-Ni de coña…-no le da tiempo a seguir cuando yo lo cojo del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastro-

-¿Dónde está? Dámela. Ahora. –lo arrastro mientras se rie-

-Joder, suéltame ya. –lo suelto y me lleva a donde está mi moto, una Yamaha R1 en perfecto estado-

-Joder…-me vuelvo hacía Killer y le pregunto- ¿Cuánto te debo?-hace una mueca-

-¿Eres tonta o gilipollas? Eres mi prima. Si te cobro sería demasiado –me da dos cascos y me empuja hacia la moto- Venga, llévatela

Le doy un casco a Mer y me subo en la moto, sin ponerme el casco, y la enciendo. Oigo un rugido, y sonrío. Entonces veo como el pelirrojo hace una mueca y le miro burlona.

-Bueno Killer, nos vamos ya. Quiero llevar a Mer a su casa ya, no sea que el digan algo. Y, pelirroja, si quieres que te dé una vuelta, me avisas.

Sin que le dé tiempo a responder, arranco y subo la velocidad de golpe, saliendo del taller a toda velocidad, pero me da tiempo a oír las carcajadas de Killer y Heat. A los diez minutos llegamos a la casa de Mer, y la dejo no sin antes decirle que mañana le daré alguna clase de patear huevos, obteniendo la negativa de siempre. Me despido de ella y arranco la moto hacía mi casa. Está vacía, como siempre, a excepción de Black, mi Gran Danés. Las pegas de vivir sola. Dejo la moto en el garaje y entro en la casa, con un sonoro ladrido por parte de Black. Suficiente para que los vecinos den un golpe a la pared. Me rio al ver como al golpe le sigue otro ladrido. Voy a mi cuarto, cojo los auriculares, enciendo él aleatorio del móvil y me tiro a la cama sin hacer, pensando en esta tarde. Es raro, pero la pelirroja ocupa mis pensamientos.

Que cabrón. Y estaba bueno.


	2. Chapter 2: Encuentros

Encuentros

Joder

Así no se empieza un día bien

El mero hecho de que tu madre te llame a las 8 de la mañana solo para decirte: "Vuelve, te echamos todos de menos", "Hasta Oria te echa de menos". Ese nombre fue suficiente como para que colgara, apagase el móvil y me plantease seriamente el salir a correr o dar una vuelta en la moto para despejarme. Entretanto, daba vueltas por la casa, con Black detrás de mí. El enorme can, de color blanco con manchas negras que me llegaba a la cintura reclamaba el desayuno. Le eché el pienso en un bol y decidí finalmente salir a correr. Eso me liberaría de tensiones, y me despejaría. Bueno, siempre he opinado que follar te proporciona esas dos cosas, pero a falta de alguien decente para hacerlo…

Eran las 9 y media de la mañana cuando salí a correr, y la ciudad ya rebosaba actividad. Esto es lo que yo necesito: actividad, escandalo, bullicio por todos sitios. Odio la tranquilidad. Muy… aburrido.

Las 10 y yo todavía seguía corriendo, parando de vez en cuando para hacer estiramientos. Esta ciudad me gusta, aparte de por su actividad, por la cantidad de desniveles urbanos y callejones ocultos. Aquí puedo desarrollar lo que me fascinaba de pequeña: el parkour. ¿Qué es una moda callejera? Ya ves tú lo que me importa. Aunque me lo pensé mejor y decidí seguir corriendo tranquilamente por la calle, sin prestar mucha atención por donde iba. Así me pasa siempre, que choqué con alguien. Miro de lado y noto como se me congela la sangre al ver unos característicos cabellos pelirrojos de punta. Me pongo la capucha rápidamente y echo a correr, derrapando prácticamente por las calles, hasta meterme en un callejón y trepar rápidamente para llegar al tejado. Entonces me permito jadear por el carrerón.

-Joder…esto me pasa por ir distraída…será posible…

Me asomo con precaución para ver si no está, cuando me envaro rápidamente. ¿Soy gilipollas, idiota, o las dos cosas? Me decanto por lo tercero. ¿Qué hago huyendo de ese tío, si ni siquiera me da miedo o desconfianza? Me llevo una mano a la frente, me duele la cabeza. No entiendo que me pasa. Puta llamada telefónica…

Me doy la vuelta para buscar unas escaleras, y me lo encuentro ahí, apoyado en la pared, con mala cara.

-Niñato, ¿quién te crees que eres para empujarme?

Olvidaba que sigo llevando la capucha.

Sonrío, me doy la vuelta, y me tiro de la azotea a 10 metros del suelo, agarrándome a las barandillas y llegando al suelo intacta. Bueno, si no contamos un arañazo en la mano que apresuro a tapar con la manga. Me quito la capucha, me giro y le miro la cara que se le ha quedado. Me rio, hago una reverencia y echo a correr a la casa de Merina, llegando sin respiración. Me abre la puerta y me mira, sorprendida.

-¿Qué te pasa, que vienes tan cansada?

-Entra y te lo explico…y dame agua, por tu vida…-entro a su recibidor y suelto una resoplido cuando me dice que suba a su cuarto-

-Joder, si cuando vienes siempre vas ahí…

-Mi falta de ganas y lo cansada que estoy me impide subir escaleras-hago como que dramatizo y se ríe-

-Anda vaga sube, ahora te llevo el agua.

Subo pesadamente las escaleras y me tiro en la cama de Mer, agotada. Estúpida pelirroja, ¿Qué iba a saber yo de que me iba a seguir? Eso sí, me hubiese gustado ver su cara al irme…todo demasiado épico y yo delante. Estúpido karma.

-Gin, que entro

-Es tu casa. Si no te dejo entrar a tu cuarto puedes echarme de una patada en el culo –oigo como se ríe y cierra la puerta-

-Anda, cuéntame…-le cuento todo, desde las 8 llamadas telefónicas(si, ocho)de esta mañana, hasta mi prácticamente huida del pelirrojo. Cuando termino doy un trago de agua y la miro, expectante.

-¿Y bien?

-Gin…a ti te han echado un mal de ojo o algo…-se echa a reir mientras le miro irónica-

-Claaaaro, una maldición vudú ya que estamos. No, en serio. ¿Por qué me lo encuentro? ¿Y, porque yo?

-Ah, el amor…

-Ah no, déjate de planes de Celestina y no me toques las narices con eso.

-Vale vale, no me pegues

-En la cara no…-refunfuño y me cruzo de brazos. Al rato pasamos a otro tema de conversación, y cuando me quiero dar cuenta se me ha pasado la tarde. Me levanto, me despido de ella y salgo a la calle. Miro el reloj. Las 10 de la noche.

-Joder…Black me va a matar…-sonrío al imaginar al Gran Danés abalanzándose sobre mí en cuanto llegue a casa. Echo a andar tranquilamente, viendo como unas tiendas cierran y unos bares abren, seguramente hasta alguna hora de la madrugada. Miro la hora de nuevo, resoplo y decido atajar por un callejón, sin darme cuenta que tres sombras van tras de mi.

-Eh…tu…guapa…

Me giro para responder y reconozco al tío de ayer, el que le pegaba a Mer junto con otros dos.

-Anda, pero si es la rubia que me tocó las pelotas ayer…

Por el tono de voz noto que van borrachos. Y mucho.

-Joder…que poco aguante. ¿Las 10 de la noche y ya vais borrachos? A dormir a casita los tres –me rio burlona pero uno de ellos me coge del cuello, y no me lo esperaba-

-Zorra…cierra la boca…-arrugo la nariz porque me da con todo el aliento en la cara y replico, susurrando-

-Se va a callar quien yo te diga, soplapollas…-Eso es suficiente como para que me apriete con más fuerza el cuello-

-Criaja hija de….

-No espera.-Veo que es el tío al que golpeé ayer el que decide intervenir, me preparo para replicar pero cuando veo que tiene una navaja en la mano, me muerdo la lengua.-

-¿Es guapa no os parece…? Pero también tiene la lengua demasiado larga…-vale, se tiene que admitir. La primera palabra que suena en mi cabeza es "violación".

-Creo que deberíamos cortarle la lengua…total, que pierde…-se ríe y se acerca a mi lentamente, lo cual me da tiempo suficiente para darle un rodillazo en el estómago al que me sujeta y lo dejo en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, y le sonrío sádicamente.-

-¿Quién le va a cortar la lengua a quién?-se acerca con la navaja en la mano a toda velocidad, pero giro rápidamente a la izquierda y le meto una patada en las costillas. Suelta una maldición e intenta pincharme con la navaja, pero entre que va borracho y mi patada de antes ha sido suficiente como para desorientarlo, se va hacia la derecha, así que aprovecho para darle una patada en la mano y lanzar la navaja lejos.-

-Joder…- cae de rodillas tocándose las costillas. Con suerte le habré roto alguna. Pero lo que no me esperaba era que el que se había quedado a un lado me cogiese del pelo y me estuviese apuntando con una botella rota en el cuello. Entonces ya si me permito tener pánico-

-Que pronto te has calla…-no le da tiempo a responder porque una botella se le rompe en la cabeza, y yo me tapo rápidamente la cabeza para que no se me quede en el pelo.-

-No te jode…derribas a dos, y te olvidas del tercero. Killer es un jodido mentiroso.

Subo una ceja y maldigo en voz baja. Otra vez. ÉL

-Pelirroja, te gusta acosarme eh…-hecho a andar otra vez pero me detiene cogiéndome del brazo, y cuando le miro subo una ceja.

-¿Acosarte? La imbécil que se ha tirado desde una cornisa esta mañana has sido tú. ¿Sabes el puto susto que me has dado? Y encima la reverencia…no sé si mandarte a la mierda o decirte que los tienes cuadrados.-Pongo los ojos en blanco-.

-Mira, son las 12, estoy cansada, y si quieres te puedo dar la razón como a los tontos, pero me quiero ir a mi casa. Así que si me sueltas, mucho mejor…-hay un tono desafiante en mi voz. Y lo nota, pero no me suelta.-

-En ese caso te acompaño. Ni de coña voy a dejar que vayas tu sola después de este numerito.-Es comprensible. Yo también lo haría…si no me quedase opción. Suspiro pesadamente y salgo del callejón, dejándolo atrás, y él me sigue. Calculo que fueron unos…diez minutos de silencio incómodo hasta llegar a casa. Abro la puerta esperando encontrarme a Black, pero nada. Estará dormido, no tardará en venir a vernos…

-Bueno, que bonito todo y todo eso. Pero como es muy tarde y eso…-suelto una carcajada al ver por dónde van los tiros.-

-De acuerdo pelirroja, pero te digo que duermes en el sofá. Y te advierto que esta enana sabe defenderse.-se echa a reír-

-Eso ya lo tengo comprobado. Yo también te advierto de que no me subestimes.-se sienta en ESE sofá, y no puedo sonreír maliciosamente.-

-Bueno…yo ahora vengo. Necesito beber. ¿Quieres algo?

-Una cerveza no estaría mal.-voy a la cocina, cojo dos cervezas y al salir me encuentro, con lo que ya se veía venir.

-¡EH!¡FUERA BICHO!¡FUS!-me rio a mas no poder. Tiene encima a Black, lamiéndole la cara a lametones. Bendito el día que me lo encontré abandonado.-

-¿Y TÚ NO PODÍAS AVISAR DE QUE TIENES ESTE BICHO?-intenta apartar al perro pero este le lame la cara (y parte del pelo) con más insistencia. Entonces, entre lágrimas, le llamo.

-Black, ven chico.-el perro, obediente como el solo viene y se sienta delante de mí, y le rasco las chico…

-¿BUEN CHICO?-veo como intenta arreglarse el pelo con la mano, empeorándolo, me vuelvo a reír-.

-El baño está al final del pasillo a la derecha.-se levanta mascullando entre dientes no sé qué de "chuchos estúpidos" y a va al baño. A lo que Black y yo aprovechamos para ocupar nuestros respectivos sitios, y me pongo a ver una la primera peli que veo. A los cinco minutos sale con el pelo mojado, y me quedo estática. Si, el cabrón este está bueno. Parpadeo y quiero darme en las mejillas solamente por el pensamiento. Este tío…

-Bueno, ¿y esto es todo lo que haces por las noches?-me mira escéptico y yo le doy un trago a la cerveza, levantando un dedo cual profesora.

-No, por las noches acostumbro a dar una vuelta por ahí, pero darle una paliza a tres tíos…Dos tíos, yo me cargué uno.-…Dos tíos, ha hecho que me salga de mi rutina.-me callo y vuelvo a mirar la película, y me imita. La comentamos, y con algunos comentarios nos reímos. Y esta vez no es por culpa de Black que los vecinos golpean la pared. Al rato miro la hora. La una y media.

-Bueno pelirroja, me voy a dormir abrazada a mi spray anti-violadores. Buenas noches.-me levanto y me estiro, mientras el gruñe-

-¿Quién te iba a querer violar a ti?-entonces me vuelvo de golpe, quedándome muy cerca de su cara, y le doy un golpecito en la frente-.

-Eso me gustaría saber a mí. Buenas noches pelirroja, ah, y ten cuidado con Black. Por la noche se vuelve más cariñoso.-me voy a mi habitación entre carcajadas, mientras oigo como ya maldice a Black.

Al día siguiente me despierto, despeinada y con cara de muerto, y en bragas y en camiseta voy al salón, y al ver a Black y a la pelirroja durmiendo abrazados me tapo la boca con la mano por miedo a despertar a media ciudad con mis risas. Entonces, cojo el móvil y le hago una foto. Entonces ya me permito reírme. Sigue dormido. Entonces, voy a la cocina y cojo un vaso de agua. Vuelvo al salón y se lo echo encima, al grito de:

-¡BUENOS DIAS PRINCESAAAAAAAA!

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!¡QUE COÑO HACEEES!-se cae del sofá y yo empiezo a reírme, aumentando mis carcajadas al ver como Black le da los buenos días con un lametón mañanero. Entonces me mira y sonríe burlón.

-Bonitas vistas…

Las bragas. Mierda. Me pongo colorada cual tomate.

Entonces, llaman al timbre, y doy gracias a todos los dioses existentes por ello. Abro la puerta y se me cae el mundo a los pies.

-¡Hola hermanita!


	3. Chapter 3:Nightmare

Bueeeenas

Bueno, como soy idiota y eso no me acordé de avisar en los otros capítulos de cuando iba a poner los capítulos, pero lo digo ahora xD

Bueno, entre una cosa y otra tengo casi todo el mes de Julio ocupado. Y los capítulos los escribo cuando puedo, porque pensados los tengo.

Además, escribo a ratos. No tengo fecha para subir los capítulos, asi que los subo cuando puedo. No me matéis.

Bueno, no me enrollo más. ¡Lean y dejen reviews no más!

**Nightmare**

5 de Agosto. Un día normal para muchos pero para mí el peor de toda mi vida. Recuerdos fugaces, pero claros como el agua pasaron por mi cabeza…

_-¡Mentirosa!¡No te acerques!_

_-Vete y no vuelvas. Esta ya no es tu casa_

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero aprieto los ojos con fuerza y los vuelvo a abrir, mirando seria a la chica que tengo delante de mí.

Oria siempre ha sido y es, una maldita zorra. Pero lo que tú ves a primera vista es a un "angelito": pelo rubio, rizado hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos verdes, más claros que los míos. Es alta, más que yo. En resumen, un pibón como la llaman la mayoría de la gente, una puta como la llamo yo.

-¡Hola Gin!¿ Cuanto tiempo no? –lo que más me molesta de ella es su voz, una voz suave, como un ronroneo.-

-Podría haber sido más…-susurro entre dientes, y ella se toma la libertad de entrar a MI casa sin invitación, seguida de una maleta que miro horrorizada.-

-Vaya…que bonito todo…-entonces ve a Kid, y su voz se convierte en un ronroneo.- Este el que más…

Dios. Esa voz no.

Y Kid me mira, enarcando la ceja.

Joder…

-Oria…este es Kid. Kid, esta es Oria, mi hermana…-enfatizo hermana con una mezcla de asco y resentimiento.-

-Encantada…-sigue el ronroneo

"Compra comida para gatos Gin"

-Claro…encantado…-en su voz se nota la ironía. Me dan ganas de abrazarle, pero sería ponerlo en bandeja.-

-Bueno Gin-da una palmada alegremente- ¡me mudo!

-¿A dónde?-me da miedo formular la pregunta-

.Aquí. ¿A dónde si no?-echa una carcajada mientras sonríe. Quiero un machete-

-Así que aquí…-cierro los ojos mientras me da un tic en el ojo. Entonces reacciono.-

-Mis cojones en prosa te vas a quedar aquí, como una maldita gorrona. Soy idiota, pero no creo que llegue a tanto. –la cojo del brazo , abro la puerta y la empujo hacia fuera, mientras ella intenta quedarse dentro, con excusas.-

-Gin, soy tu hermana sin alojamiento…déjame por favor

-No-cojo la maleta, la dejo afuera a su lado y le cierro la puerta en las narices.-

-Eh…Gin…-Kid se levanta, seguido de Black, el cual no había parado de gruñir durante todo ese rato. Entonces no lo puedo evitar. Me derrumbo, y las lágrimas por las que había luchado tanto para esconderlas salen, mientras me hinco las uñas en las manos.-

-Joder…no llores, que yo no tengo tacto…-eso me hace reír, pero las lágrimas siguen cayendo por mis mejillas, y empiezo a temblar.-

No aguanto más, y suelto todas las lágrimas, todas las lágrimas salen a la luz.

Y de pronto, se me para el corazón. Kid me abraza por la espalda, pasando los brazos por delante de mí y apretándome contra su pecho. Si ahora mismo me defines, sería un tomate con patas.

A la mierda la Gin dura.

Entonces me gira y me obliga a mirarle, y esboza una sonrisa burlona al verme tan colorada.

-Escucha. No sé a qué ha venido esto, pero creo que es lo mejor que has podido hacer. Cuando ha ronroneado me ha puesto mal cuerpo.-me echo a reír y me limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.-

-Si…bueno, he tenido un fallo…

-¿Cuál?

-Tendría que haberle tirado la maleta a la cara –se ríe y me abraza más fuerte.-

Esto es raro.

-Haces eso…bueno, sería un puntazo. –Hace una mueca y le miro con la ceja levantada.-

-¿Qué?

-Todavía tengo en la cabeza el ronroneo…dios-me echo a reír y sonríe. Esa sonrisa…-

"Gin, no te agilipolles. Estará muy bueno y eso, pero despierta"

-Aparte…bonitas piernas-Me sonríe burlón y me acuerdo de que sigo en bragas-.

Y se me ocurre una idea…

**¡CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAN!**

Okno.

Vale sí. Es cortito, pero necesario (en la cara no)  
Bueno, si no me odiáis demasiado dejad reviews, por fis pls (¿?)


	4. Chapter 4: Carreras

Holis.

Bueeeeeno, si hay alguien sensible por aquí …*se oyen grillos*

Ajá.

Bueno, que aquí hay de todo. Secso (Ishia viciosilla)

Bueno, dentro capítulo (luego no me peguéis)

Aparte, a alguien le prometí una vuelta en moto…

**Carreras**

"Gin, tú no eres tonta, eres subnormal hija mía"

No, en serio. Por una vez mi cabeza tiene razón.

¿Qué cojones estoy haciendo?

-Eh…Gin, enana, despierta y ponte algo encima.

Parpadeo y veo a Kid, mirándome con la ceja levantada, y sonrío con suficiencia.

-¿Y si no quiero qué?-me pongo las manos en las caderas, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Pues…-se da la vuelta, sonriendo burlón-

"Que te das la vuelta eh…"

-No he oído que te quejaras…-me pongo de puntillas y paso los brazos por delante suya, abrazándolo.-

-¿Q-que haces?-me mira de reojo, sorprendido-

-Sssh…-empiezo a besarle el cuello, y veo como se muerde el labio.-

-Enana…

-Que te calles…-sin dejar de besarle el cuello, me pongo delante de el-

-Oye…estate quieta…te lo advierto…-le muerdo el cuello un poco, y le susurro-

-No te tengo miedo…Kid…

La primera vez que pronuncio su nombre delante de él y es así…

Me separo y le miro a los ojos, y él hace lo mismo. Me acerco lentamente, sin dejar de mirarle, y nos quedamos muy cerca. Lo que me parece raro es que no se separa.

Soy demasiado inocente.

Antes de querer darme cuenta estoy tumbada en el sofá, con las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza, y me las sujeta el con las manos.

Lo tengo encima.

-¿Dices…que no te doy miedo?

No sé qué responder, solo le miro a los ojos, y apuesto mi vida entera a que estoy colorada.

Dios.

-Y ahora te come la lengua el gato…vaya…-sigue sonriendo, yo vuelvo a la realidad y me permito sonreír tímidamente.-

-¿Gato? Yo tengo un perro pelirroja…

-¿Qué voy a tener que hacer para que dejes de llamarme pelirroja?

-Mmm…-hago como que me lo pienso- aunque hagas algo te seguiría llamando así.

-Claro…-se acerca mucho, DEMASIADO, y me mira a los ojos.- Algo tendré que hacer…

Socorro.

¿Cómo me he metido yo aquí? Ah sí, porque soy idiota, básicamente.

Me voy a arrepentir de esto.

-Algo tendrás que hacer…-le doy un beso rápido, corto. De la sorpresa me suelta las muñecas.

Perfecto.

Aprovecho para darle un pequeño empujón y lo que veo me deja sin respiración.

Kid. Colorado. Como su pelo. Mirandome fijamente. JADEANDO.

Dioses.

Sonrío y hago una pequeña reverencia.

-Ya has visto lo que hacen las enanas…Kid…-me doy la vuelta y me dirijo a mi cuarto, tranquilamente.-

Espera, ¿tranquilamente?

Es entrar y querer darme de bofetadas. ¿Cómo le voy a mirar yo a los ojos ahora? Sus ojos…

"Gin, despierta cojones"

¿Yo, impetuosa? Que va.

Sacudo la cabeza, y me miro al espejo. Aparte de seguir colorada y en bragas, la camiseta se me ha subido, enseñando el ombligo, y de milagro no he enseñado más.-

Dios mío…

Intento no pensar más en ello y voy a vestirme. Cojo unos pantalones negros pitillo, una camiseta blanca y unas manoletinas negras. Me peino, me pinto los ojos con rímel y suspiro, intentado no pensar en ello.

A quien quiero engañar.

Cuando salgo, me lo encuentro allí sentado, jugando con Black, y me mira.

-Bueno, venga vamos.

-¿A dónde?

-Te invito a comer. No acepto un no.

-No lo vas a tener…

-¿Tan gorrón eres?-esboza una sonrisa de lado, y yo me pongo nerviosa-

Si es que está muy bueno joder.

-Entonces vamos…-cojo las llaves de la moto y de casa, y abro la puerta.-

Oh, ¿en serio?

Oria está ahí sentada, delante de mi puerta, mirándonos con esa sonrisa suya.

-Vaya…¿eres mi cuñado ya Kid…o estás libre?

Otra vez el puto ronroneo.

Otra vez esa actitud.

Otra vez ESA FRASE.

Veo que abre la boca para responder, pero no le da tiempo. Le cojo del cuello de la chaqueta, y le beso de golpe.

"Toma respuesta"

Nos separamos y Oria me mira con ambas cejas levantadas, y yo cojo del brazo a Kid, que se había quedado…¿paralizado? Seh.

Llegamos al garaje, y le suelto para coger los cascos, pero no reacciona.

-Eh, pelirroja, despierta.

Me mira, otra vez colorado, pero con el ceño fruncido

-Antes dime a que pollas ha venido el beso. La verdad.

-¿La verdad? Bueno, Oria siempre me ha quitado lo que quiero. Esta vez no quería que pasase lo mismo.-le lanzo un casco sin mirarle a la cara, me pongo el mío y me subo a la moto.-

¿Qué acabo de decir?

-Venga sube.

-Ah, conduzco.-suspiro, me quito el casco, despeinándome y le miro fijamente, en silencio.-

-Joder…-se monta en la moto sin ponerse el casco, y yo tampoco me lo pongo. Total, no es la primera vez que voy sin casco…-

"Claaaaaaaaaaaro".

Arranco y salimos disparados a la calle. Ahogo una risita al ver que casi no le da tiempo a agarrarse a mi cuando arranco. Pero y cuando lo hace…

"La carretera Gin, la carretera."

Aumento la velocidad, y eso que estamos en pleno centro…lo cual me da exactamente igual.

Y se aferra más a mí.

Ay.

-¡Eh, no manosees!-me susurra al oído-

-¿Más?

Buena oportunidad para subir la velocidad más todavía.

A los veinte minutos llegamos a mi restaurante preferido. Aparco, me bajo de la moto y me peino con los dedos.

-¿Vamos?

-Las damas primero-hago un ademán para dejarle ir primero y suelta una carcajada-

-¿Tengo que volver a hacer algo?-Eso me pilla por sorpresa. Me quedo quieta y hecho a andar, sin decir nada, mientras que él se sigue riendo.-

Aj. Lo voy a matar.

"A besos".

Mejor me arranco la cabeza.

Entramos y saludo a Keimi, una amiga mía que hice nada más llegar.

-¡Hola Gin!¡Cuánto tiempo!

-Hola Keimi. ¿Cómo estás?¿Y Shyarly?

-Madame, Gin, es Madame.-me río y mira a Kid-

-¿Y este?¿Es el novio Gin?

La miro con los ojos muy abiertos mientras Kid suspira.

-No Keimi no. Es…-Que digo que digo QUE DIGO- Kid, un buen amigo mio.

Eso servirá…digo yo.

-Ajá…-sonríe pícara mientras me guiña el ojo.- ¿La mesa de siempre?

-Por favor.

Nos lleva a la mesa, en el sitio más iluminado del restaurante. Nos sentamos y miramos la carta.

-Así que…un buen amigo…-me escondo detrás de la carta-

-Cállate, que pago yo.

-Una mierda. Lo mío lo pago yo, con MI dinero.

-Ajá. ¿Y? Si pago yo pago yo.

-Eres desesperante…

-Pero tengo buenas piernas.

-Eso no te lo voy a negar-otra vez esa sonrisa. Aj-

A los cinco minutos pedimos y…silencio incómodo. Seh, porque lo valemos.

-Bueno pelirroja, te he besado dos veces. ¿Te has enamorado ya de mí?

No se me ocurre otra cosa que preguntarle eso cuando estaba bebiendo agua. Casi se atraganta.

Soy gilipollas.

Demasiado gilipollas.

-¿A que ha venido eso?

-¿No lo puedo preguntar? Es simple curiosidad. Y… la verdad no estaría mal.

-¿La verdad?¿Quieres oír que eres tan cabrona que me has dejado con el calentón, y encima lo de Oria?

-Eh…

-Esa es la verdad, y que quieres que te diga. Me ha gustado.

¿En…serio?

Quiero grabar esto.

Pero sigue.

-Pero creo que lo mejor de todo…-sonríe, burlón, y yo sé perfectamente lo que va a decir- tu cara cuando te tenía atrapada. Quien pudiese haberte hecho una foto…

-…

-Ah, y quiero que admitas una cosa.

-…que

-Cuando me he agarrado a ti en la moto, te ha gustado. Y mucho.

Suspiro, y apoyo la mejilla en la mano, con la cabeza ladeada, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sí, me ha gustado. También me ha gustado que me cogieses en la moto, pero lo que más me ha gustado ha sido cuando me has "atrapado". Pero, me he decepcionado un poco…

-¿Decepcionado?

-Yo también me he quedado con las ganas, pelirroja.

Su cara, muy épica. Yo, colorada. Seguramente. Mi subconsciente me aplaude.

A la media hora terminamos de comer, y al salir miro la hora. Las 3 y media.

-¿Vamos?

-Vamos…-me adelanto y noto su mirada clavada en MÍ culo. Entonces me lo agarro, giro la cabeza para mirarle y susurro.-

-No mires tanto. Siempre puede ser tuyo…si me lo pides.

"Te has lucido. ¿Te aplaudo?"

Me ignoro a mí misma y sigo andando sin mirarle, pero seguramente se habrá quedado paralizado, porque llego a la moto y todavía tengo que esperarle.

Llega, y aparentemente está normal. Pero tiene las manos apretadas en puños. Sonrío y me monto.

-¿Dispuesto a sobarme otra vez?

-¿Dispuesta a disfrutarlo?

-Completamente –sonrío burlona y él se calla, y se sube a la moto. Arranco de golpe a mucha velocidad, pero ya se había agarrado a mí.

-¿A dónde te llevo pelirroja?-me susurra al oído, provocándome otro escalofrío.-

-Al taller de Killer, tengo que entrar a las 4…

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las…4 menos 10. Date prisa.-otro susurro. Lo mato.-

Lo más gracioso: a Killer no le gustan los retrasos. Y estamos a medio camino, lo que nos llevará veinte minutos. Veinte minutos…

"Despierta Gin. Despierta"

Parpadeo y aumento la velocidad, esquivando coches, motos y asustando gente por las velocidades demasiado altas, y le oigo reírse.

Ag.

Nos estampamos antes de llegar. Lo veo.

Las 4 y cinco minutos. Aparco la moto y entramos a buscar a Killer y darle un "pequeña" explicación de todo.

Y de Oria.

Pero, al entrar no está Heat. Está Killer, acompañado.

Suspiro por la escena y me rasco la cabeza.

-Mer…¿así que eres mi prima o como va eso?

**Jejejeje**…

Solo diré una cosa….¡Reviews no más!


	5. Chapter 5: Liosy mas líos

C:

Hola xD

Antes de nada, gracias por los reviews.

Ejé…pues…dentro capítulo y eso C:

**Líos…y más líos**

Bueno…

Está claro que yo no puedo decir nada, sería la hostia de irónico.

Pero que te encuentres a tu mejor amiga y a tu primo morreándose…

Mejor me callo.

Pero un poquito de disimulo…

-Killer, Oria.

-¿Qué?-de estás que se separa de Mer de golpe, dejándola medio ausente.-

-Lo que oyes. Ha venido aquí, con intenciones de quedarse en mi casa-esbozo una sonrisa irónica-

-Nunca te lo he preguntado, ¿pero a tu hermana le llega la sangre al cerebro?

-Lo que me parece raro es que respire siquiera.

-Espera, ¿Oria?-Mer me mira, con la ceja levantada, después de venir del limbo.

-Luego te explico. El caso es que ha aparecido en mi casa, esperando que la recibiese con los brazos abiertos.-Killer resopla, algo enfadado-

-Creo que lo mejor es que llames a tu madre…

-No. – mi respuesta es tajante, quizá demasiado, y noto que tengo las manos cerrados en puños.-

-¿Todavía sigues pensando en…?

-Sí. Llamarla sería arrastrarme.

-No seas así. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?¿Dos años?

-Sí. Dos años en los cuales no ha querido saber nada de mí, pero empieza a acosarme a llamadas cuando aparece Oria, su Oria, su adorada e inocente Oria. ¿Qué querrá? Que le dé alojamiento a su queridísima hija, para que zorree aquí. No.-noto mi voz llena de rabia, y eso es lo que estoy. Rabiosa.-

-Ginebra, no me seas tocapelotas. Llámala, antes de que haga nada aquí

-¿Ginebra?-esta vez es Kid quién me mira, burlón.-¿Es tu nombre completo?

Lo ignoro completamente y me doy la vuelta, dispuesta a irme. Mer me sigue, despidiéndose de los dos rápidamente.

-¡Eh, enana, bonito culo!-me agarro del culo y le saco la lengua a Kid, mientras Mer y Killer nos miran, con la boca abierta.-

Salimos del taller, yo riéndome y Mer mirándome, igual de sorprendida.

-¿Vamos a tu casa, y allí nos damos nuestras respectivas explicaciones a cada una?

-Por favor.

Nos montamos en la moto y arranco, esta vez a menos velocidad. A Mer nunca le ha gustado ir deprisa…lástima.

Llegamos a su casa, aparco y entramos, saludando a sus padres.

-Sube a mi cuarto. Tengo que dar el parte semanal.

-Si te vinieses a vivir conmigo…

-Y me mandan a la mierda. Venga sube, "culo bonito"

Me echo a reír y subo rápidamente su cuarto tirándome en su cama, esperándola. A los diez minutos sube.

-Tú acomódate como si fuese tu casa eh.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.-se sienta a mi lado y me mira, con una sonrisa pícara.-

-Bueno, ¿me lo explicas?

-Lo mío es jodidamente largo. Empieza tú.-se sonroja y mira hacia un lado, ignorándome-.

-No me hagas arrancarte la historia con unas tenazas. Sería muy cruel.

-No lo harás.

-Con unas tenazas no. A base de cosquillas sí.

-Tengo trauma con las cosquillas. Ni se te ocurra.

-Lo sé. Cuenta o muere.-suspira y echa la cabeza hacia delante, tapándose la cara con el pelo.-

-Bueno…me pasé por el taller, creyendo que estabas allí…

-Claro, cuéntame más.

-Calla. Como no estabas, me puse a hablar con él. No había mucha actividad hoy, y me preguntó por el moratón.

-Cierto, ¿Cómo vas?

-Bien, gracias por la excusa de "me hostié contra el marco de la puerta". Se lo tragaron y todo.

-De nada. Sigue y no me cambies de tema.

-Pero si has preguntado tú

-Mer, que sigas.

-En fin, empezamos a hablar…y pues eso, que una cosa llegó a la otra…

-Si sí, tú y tu don de enamorar.-hice una mueca y ella se ríe-

-Como si tú no tuvieras eso tampoco…

-No lo tengo. ¿Quién se quiere enamorar de mí? Nadie.

-Alguien habrá…bueno, ¿me cuentas lo tuyo?-suspiro poniendo ojos de súplica-

-Eres una cotilla…no tienes piedad…

-Ginebra Brimstonne, o hablar o mi ira caerá sobre ti-y parecía que lo decía en serio-

Vuelvo a suspirar, y se lo explico todo, desde la llegada de Oria-sin obviar detalles acerca de ella-hasta que llegamos al taller.

Su cara en estos momentos…un poema, pero a otro nivel.

-Así que…no se enamora nadie de ti, pero si intentas tirártelos. Bien Gin bien.

-Yo no he intentado tirarme a nadie. ¡Falacia!

-Claro, y porqué, cuando estabas en BRAGAS –enfatiza la palabra aposta- ¿te insinuaste?

-Fueron besos, solo besos Mer.

-Claro, lo que quiero saber…¿Por qué?

Porqué.

Buena pregunta.

-Yo…no lo sé.

-¿Te soy sincera?-la miro, con la ceja levantada-

-Gin, Kid te gusta.

-Eso…es una soberana tontería.

-¿Y por qué, al salir de tu casa y ver a Oria, lo besaste?-se cruza de brazos victoriosa-

-Yo…

-Mer, te gusta la pelirroja. Acepta o muere.

-¿Se puede escoger la causa de la muerte?-ignora mi pregunta y sigue hablando-

-Y la respuesta a mi pregunta de antes es simplemente una palabra: celos

-¿Celos?¿De qué?

-Según lo que me has contado, Oria te lo quitó todo. Y no quieres que te quite a Kid.-guardo silencio y bajo la mirada, aceptando la realidad.-

Me gusta la pelirroja.

Y tengo miedo de que Oria me lo…quite, como todo lo demás.

-Mer, dos cosas. Uno: no sé cómo haces siempre para llevar razón. Dos: tengo que irme.

-¿A dónde vas?-la miro fijamente-

-Al taller.

**CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAN**

Le estoy cogiendo el gustillo a decir eso.

Bueeeeeno, que cada una piensa lo que quiera, peeeero va a haber sorpresillas…

Sorpresa…


End file.
